custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aceram
"He rarely speaks. He is well-educated and polite, but also a ruthless killer. His small size leads his opponents to underestimating him, but he is a frightening warrior. He has no passion, no drive, but he does his job flawlessly. I don't think he fears us, but he doesn't care enough to even consider defying us. Could he be the perfect servant ?" -Makuta Mutran Aceram was a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early life Aceram was recruited into the Brotherhood of Makuta back when the organization was still benevolent. He became an enforcer, assisting the Makuta in their tasks. His calm and collected personality as well as his good manners made him a competent diplomat, but his skills with a sword could be extremely useful as well. He performed his duties with complete detachment. He fought against the League of Six Kingdoms. When the Brotherhood turned evil, he followed without question. He accomplished numerous missions for his masters, and he could be used to deliver weapons of viruses just as well as lead troops into battle. For his efficiency and unwavering loyalty, he was much appreciated by the Brotherhood. When the Toa Hagah charged with protecting Teridax rebelled, Aceram was dispached to capture or eliminate several other Toa Hagah whom the Makuta wanted disposed of. Wars He took part in the war against the Dark Hunters, becoming one of the Brotherhood's lieutenants during this conflict, as the Makuta did not pay much attention to the mercenaries. During the war, Aceram crossed blades with Lariska, but the fight was inconclusive. He was able to take several fortresses held by the Dark Hunters. Some time before the war, he was summoned by Makuta Merekk, shortly before the latter's alleged demise. What transpired during this confrontation is unknown, but Aceram was not seen again in the Matoran Universe. Spherus Magna After the population of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna, Aceram was spotted on the newly reformed planet. Abilities & traits Aceram is quiet, calm and collected. He rarely speaks, and is always polite. he seems to be completely unemotional, never raising his voice or succumbing to anger. He was entirely loyal to the Makuta, and seemed not to care about morality as he followed the Brotherhood into its descent to evil. He mostly remains discreet and quiet. However, despite his calm behavior and unimpressive looks, he is an extremely agressive fighter. His fighting style is brutal and acrobatic, drowning his opponents under furious assaults. He has incredible speed and quick reflexes. The claws of his feet are strong enough to crush a Toa's armor. Aceram is also very stealthy, able to follow a target for days without being spotted. Tapping into his dark side, he is able to project non-elemental Shadow energy. He usually projects thin traits of energy from his finger. Mask & tools Aceram only carries a sword made of Protosteel. His facial protection was modified to allow him to breathe underwater. Trivia *Aceram may be used freely by anyone seeing a use for him. However, in every story including him, Bionicledufutur must be cited as his original creator.